


Can bygones be begone?

by paikai098



Series: Pursuance towards one's Lover [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Cheating, Crack Relationships, Domestic, Doubt, Drarry, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealous Harry Potter, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Muggle Culture, Muggle London, Not Cheating, POV First Person, POV Harry Potter, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Romance, Stalking, Top Harry Potter, Wise Ron Weasley, cheating draco, muggle sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paikai098/pseuds/paikai098
Summary: Harry is happy. So is Draco (that is what he presumes). They are married and have a content life. They wake up together, they leave for work and come back home and make out. Teddy is constant and so is weekly lunches with friends and family.  Everything's smooth and nice.But wait - why's Draco spending time with someone else? Some one who's not Harry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Pursuance towards one's Lover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041145
Comments: 28
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a sequel,kinda , but it's not necessary to read the prequel. (you can though. I mean it's really small one shot). I tried really hard to make Harry's pov different from Draco's. And I realised that writing Draco's narrative was so much easier than being a Gryffindor. Please be aware that this is a light fic, and is supposed to be humourous in a sense, even though I couldn't crack a joke if a gun was pointed at me.

It wasn't that I didn't know Draco loved to party. Socialising was his jam. Even when we were in Malibu, his choice of place to spend our honeymoon, we were at our hotel room for only wee hours of night. We were either partying or drinking, hanging out in pubs, visiting clubs and raving at concerts, listening to bands I hadn't ever heard of. And if we weren't partying, we were shopping. _Correction_. Draco was shopping, I was just walking and talking cart. I mean, why does he need some Gucci cashmere coat? And what is he going to do with a mirror with broad gold border and some sparkling gems stuck onto them? It just hangs by the wall in the east corridor now, Draco doesn't even see into it. And for merlin sake, why did he buy that blue floral dress clearly made for women? 

Okay- scratch that. 

He looked utterly delicious in it, and I still remember how we almost broke the hotel bed cause of that. Maybe his purchases aren't that bad, but they are useless and expensive. 

Coming back to right now, it was fifteen minutes to two in the morning and my blonde husband was still not home. I had tried calling Pansy, her floo answered with a loud bark of a dog and blasting of a machine probably through the telly. She said he wasn't with him. Blaise was next, and he said no too. I hesitated, and I was about to call Goyle, when the floo blasted. Draco stumbled in, dusting his clothes before he fell onto me, on the armchair. If it wasn't for me holding onto his weight I was sure I would have fallen back and hit my head with a blonde mess on my chest. "Harrrrrrrrrrrrrry!" He was clearly drunk and pissed right now. 

"Draco." I said to him. "Where were you?" This brought a sudden nostalgia in my heart. While at that time I sure was an asshole to him, right now I couldn't help but be agitated. He wrapped his legs around my waist and dug his pointy chin in my shoulder. It poked me well enough to discomfort but I didn't say anything. I never say about the way his pointy elbows and knees and chin poke me, that's what made him Draco Malfoy-Potter. 

"Arrrrry." His French accent was clear. He always got one when he was tremendously pissed. "Je t'aime, 'Arry." He kissed my neck and then nipped on the skin. I had to suppress a groan and the will of my prick. "Baise moi. St'eu plait" His voice was slurry and cramped. I hadn't understood a word of French before, but staying months with him and handling his drunken tantrums I got used to it. "Arry." He moaned and I could feel his half hard length brush against my torso. 

"Draco." I say with gritted teeth. 

"Harry." He moaned. "Please. C'mon, I know you want to, too." Before his hand could touch my crotch, I grabbed onto his wrist. I must have done it with too much strength cause he whimpered. 

"Let's get you changed." He shook his head, bouncing on his knees on either side of my thighs. "Draco." I call out to him strictly. "I'll remove your shirt now, okay?" 

"You're just going to put me to bed." He rolled his eyes and lifted his arms to either sides. "Merde. Tu es une salope." I quickly unbuttoned his mid night blue shirt, and slipped it down his shoulders and then turned to his trousers. "An old one that too, who's a prude." He lifted his arse up so that I could slide down the pants. 

"Oui Draco. Merci." I spoke the only two words I knew well enough to pronounce and understand in a quick exchange. I stood up, carried him to the bedroom and dropped him carefully on the bed. I had gone to get a hangover potion for him but when I came back he had already slept soundly. I sighed before slipping in the covers too. 

The next morning I woke up earlier than I did usually. Draco was half awake, and I stood to leave for kitchen. I came back with two strong teas, one with milk and one without, and a plate full of toast and fruits. I gave him the milky tea and the vial of hangover potion which I had placed on the nightstand a few hours back. He grumbled and gulped down the potion like he did with his vodka shots before sipping on the tea. I let us take a few bites and sips before I asked him again. "Where were you last night?" 

He turned to face me with a blank look. "I sent you an owl." 

"Which said 'I'm going to club' and nothing else. You were very late Draco, and I didn't even know where you were or who you were with or-" 

He cut me off. "I told you I was meeting Victor." 

"Who's Victor?" I ask, confused. 

"Didn't I tell you? Last month, I told you I had to meet Victor in a few days." 

"Victor?" 

"Mr Flemming's son, Victor." I looked at him blankly before I shut my eyes. Four weeks prior he had mentioned he was going to meet a patient's son for better understanding of a ridiculous case. The main thing is, he told me the thing while we were making out and holding each other's length in Molly's bathroom. Who says such a thing at such a time? _But_ , Draco did that. All the important things he needed to remember, he would recall them while we got kinky. He said it helped him remember them better and clearer. 

I gulped on the hot tea, burning my uvula. "You were with this Victor, for four hours, in a club- getting smashed?" 

He bit on a buttered toast. "Well, we danced too." He said as if it was a matter of fact. "But we didn't drink at the club. He wanted to show me a Muggle place which had these white bottles, we had to take a heavy ball and make them fall. We played a game, or maybe a few, and who ever lost would have to drink a bottle of beer." He looked at me excitedly, and for a minute all my anger had vanished with just a look of his grey, gleaming eyes. "It was fun, but I just kept on losing." 

"And you got drunk." He nodded his head and took another bite. I took in a deep breath. "Well I'm glad you found your way back even while drunk, on your own." 

"Oh! I remember him carrying me all the way to Leaky's so that I could floo." My frustration came back twice as much as before. I made myself take a few deep breaths and calmed down, but. It wasn't his fault, Draco was just being ... Draco. I sighed as I got up to bath. A few minutes under warm water, I felt circle of arms around my waist and a soft wet kiss on my nape. "I also remember asking you for a fuck. My wish wasn't fulfilled." He bit my ear. I chuckled before turning around and grabbed his shoulders. 

"You were drunk." 

"I'm not now." He replied with a smirk. 

"No, you're not." I lean down to kiss him and he moaned in my mouth. I never understood as to how he made every moan of his filthy, wanton and graceful, all at the same time. He then fell onto his knees and looked at me with smug eyes before taking my length in his mouth. I didn't even last five minutes, he drank all of the release like a thirsty man. "I need to get the Vite Grous Potion today." He said as he lapped up remaining cum and I rolled my eyes. 

The frustration didn't leave me though. Ron had to stop me from being way to aggressive with a core witness who denied to see the smuggling of magical hallucigenic herbs. "Cool off, Harry. What are you so stressed about?" He asked me as we both entered Leaky's. I couldn't help but look at the floo place, and imagine Draco stumbling in arms of some buzz cut man and hugging him way too closely. Ron ordered firewhiskeys for us. 

"Nothing, just- stuff." Ron didn't pry any further. We talked about the case, then Quidditch, and then the ministry. 

"Hermione is getting cranky too. Hugo is eating all her happy hormones." I chuckled at that. Hermione was six months along now, even then she didn't leave her position as the state secretary. Ron was always after her to take a leave, but she was just so adamant. I still remembered: a while back when Hugo first kicked, she had screamed for us through her patronus and Ron and I left the immediate mission only to find her stroking her belly with adoration. We were annoyed, but I was really happy too. 

It was quarter to ten when we both split.

As soon as I entered the drawing room, I was pounced on by a mess of soft onesie and bright blond hair. I picked the boy up and twirled him around a few times before putting him down. He giggled as he hugged my leg. "Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry!" He grabbed his chubby arms at me. I replied to him with a coo and rubbed his hair to a mess. 

"Took you long enough." Draco was leaning against the doorframe, he held a whisk and bowl in his hands. "I thought today was an early day off." I picked up Teddy and walked to my husband. "Are you cheating on me again, Potter?" He slurred on the word, I let out a dry chuckle. Bygones were bygones. 

"Went for a few drinks with Ron." I leaned down to kiss him while the boy in my arms made gagging noise. Even though he was seven by now, he had of course learnt when to do what. I blamed it all on George. 

He slid his tongue in my mouth before leaving back. "Firewhiskey. How original." I just shrugged my shoulders. I dipped a finger in the huge bowl and sucked on the tip. 

"We're making cookies!" Teddy exclaimed. I put him down and he rushed into the kitchen. 

"It's Wednesday?" Teddy always came over on Wednesdays and Fridays to spend time with us. We would meet him then on Sunday Burrow Brunches, which would extend till tea time. It felt as if Teddy was always around like that. 

"No." He shook his head, a few whisps of blonde hair fell to his eyes. "Aunt Andromeda came over by, not half an hour ago. She-" 

He was cut off by loud rustle of plastic bag in Teddy's arms who ran back between us. "She has a date with Mr Brown. He owns a house near ours, and an apple garden!" 

"Orchard, Teddy." Draco took the packet from his hands with a tug. "And we don't put choco chips right now, we do it afterwards." 

"But it tastes better!" He snatched the bag from Draco's hand. 

"No. It doesn't, Teddy." Draco looked down at him. Any child would quieten with the tone Draco used. He had once used that on Rose once and she had shut her babbling about fairies right then. Hermione wasn't impressed, but for Draco magical beings meant something else. I remember not having any kisses that night, just cause I told him to get along with her better. But Teddy wasn't any child. His mane turned from blonde and smooth to brown and messy. I had to hold back a chuckle when Teddy looked up at him with a pout of his own. 

"Yes, it does, Cousin Draco." He shifted on his right leg and placed his arms on his hips, just like Draco had done. 

"Really?" The blond pushed the bowl into his chubby hands. "Then you can prepare the cookies for us then. Melt all the chips and make it all sticky." 

"Sticky is nice!" 

"Well I don't like it." His hair turned orange then turned purple. "Don't throw tantrums around me. You didn't even eat the sticky ones last time. I had to throw it all away." The hair turned yellow then mellowed to platinum. 

"Fine, Cousin Draco." He handed him the packet which Draco took from him, while he took the bowl from him. "I'll pour this on the tray then." 

The man nodded while giving a smile, Teddy rushed in. "Do you ever think that he's more than two decades younger to you?" I got a hex cursed on my calf which made me yelp. 

"You might be his uncle. I'm his cousin. I'll do whatever I want." 

"So you wouldn't succumb to a child's wish. You know-" I knew when to stop when he shot me a glare. I wrap my arms around his waist and leaned in to kiss him again, this time chaste- nearing to a peck. "You look nice like this." 

He smirked against my lips. "In an old shirt and pants, which barely match with each other and hair all messed around. I bet I have bags under my eyes." 

I deepen the peck and squeeze his arse. "You still look amazing." We get a cry of excitement from inside the kitchen. "I'll go change." 

"A bath too. You stink of sweat." His hand lowered to cup my crotch (and I knew that I was going to have a cold shower and a quick wank), before he left me horny to go in and aid Teddy in making the cookies. 

In middle of the night, almost close to two; I woke up feeling cold and stiff, I was sure I had put on the covers well on me and Draco sticked to me while he slept, his limbs around me like a giant octopus. I wavered my hand on the bed before opening my eyes to a blurry vision and put on my glasses, my hand met with a strong back. I furrowed my brows and casted a very low Lumos. Draco had his back to me, what caught my eyes was a sight way too adorable. Teddy was snuggled to his chest, his hair greyish brown (which reminded me of Professor Lupin) his arms around the man's torso and Draco cradling his head close to him. I felt a wide smile come onto my face when I saw that they both had stolen the blanket. I adjust the covers as I wrap my arms around both of them, kissing the nape of my husband.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Sunday, and Draco and I knocked on the door with a pumpkin pie in my hand. I expected Ron or Hermione or Molly, or even Fluer to open the door, who I didn't expect was a tall, broad and good looking (not better than Draco) brunette to open the door. His hair was close to his scalp in a buzz cut and he had a bowl of chips in hand- precooked and salted and obviously industry made chips. I was confused as I looked at him. I was about to ask his introduction when Draco went forward and wrapped his arms around him in a hug and kissed (KISSED!) his cheeks. "Victor!" He leaned back to smile. 

So _that_ was Victor. 

"Draco." The man smiled back at him. "You look fabulous." 

"And you look dashing." Before they could continue with their flattery, I cleared my throat loud enough to get their attention. "Oh! This is Harry. Harry Potter." He drawled on my last name. 

Victor let out his hand. "The reputed Potter! I've heard so much about you." Every living wizard in England has heard about me. I managed not to roll my eyes and shook his hand in a too stiff and hard manner with a smile and said 'Me too'. His shake was hard too, it seemed he wasn't affected by it. He let it go to put the same hand around Draco's shoulders, though I could make out it was put lightly to not put any pressure on his bones. "Draco says you would be running for the Head Auror position soon." 

"Oh yeah. Let's hope for the best." I gave a slight nod of head. Draco ushered us in quickly, his fingers not clenching around mine, oh no. They were on Victor's bicep. I went to the kitchen to put the pie on the slab. That's where I bumped into Ron. 

"You good, mate?" He might have noticed the frown on my face along with the way I clenched my jaw. 

I squint before nodding my head. "Yeah. Um... Do you know why this Victor- lad is here?" 

"The buzzed man?" I nod my head. "Malfoy invited him. Well that and Hermione knows him too. He had wanted to shift his occupation a couple of years back. You need ministry approvals and she helped him with Muggle Customs and Emigration." 

"Muggle emigration?" I looked at him with furrowed brows 

"He's a squib." He replied as he plucked a few cherries out of the ice box, we had installed it a couple of months back in their cottage. 

"He's a squib?" 

"Yeah. Works in army of sort, for muggles now. We met him once before, he was with Malfoy." I picked up the pot of soup while I held onto the salad tray. 

"You guys met him few days ago, in a club?" That was shocking to hear as Hermione despised the clubs, specially after Rose. 

But Ron shook his head. "No. We met them at Flourish and Blotts." My eyes almost popped out of my sockets. Draco had _not_ told me that. (Well, he didn't need to always. There were a lot many people he kept on meeting. But he invited this Victor over to Ron and Hermione's cottage. Sure Hermione would have basically agreed to the idea anyway. But he never mentioned it to me.) We reached the dining table outside and placed the food on the table. I went out to the back lawn to greet George and Fluer. I searched about for Draco to see him talking to Luna under the lemon tree, which Hermione had taken to herself to sprout a few lemons by next summer, and with Victor by his side. They were chatting and then they were laughing. 

I was about to go ahead and wrap a secure arm around the blond's waist, when Rose hugged my legs. A grin broke out on my face as I lifted her up. "Heya Rosie!" She gave a grin, with a huge gap in her teeth. "Would you look at that? Where's your teeth?" 

"Aunt Luna says nargles take them somewhere from the house. Mom says 'its nothing like that Rose. They fall off naturally for everyone.' " Her mimicking of Hermione made me chuckle loudly. She squirmed and I put her down so that she could run away. Draco wasn't with Luna then. I looked around and saw him at the open food stand with, no one other than, Victor. 

"Harry." Even though I was a well trained, almost on his way to be the next Head Auror: Luna still made me jump out of skin. She was quiet and silent with her feet. I turn around to greet her. She started about the Quibbler, she had wanted an interview for the running post and I agreed for it. She then continued to talk of her trip to the Alps (God knows how she survived their with just her cloak and jumper) and the strange creatures she found there. I sort of tuned her out with my head nodding and my throat humming at regular intervals, as I watched Draco and his so called best friend of the day, walk around hand to hand talking to Neville, then Fluer, Ron, George, a quick 'hello' to Rose and then finally to Hermione, who sat on the set out couches with bowls of salad and soup infront of her. I saw Draco hand her a glass of raspberry juice which she happily took (I always wonder how she drank that shit). 

The afternoon went slow for me. And Draco didn't once come over to me, only sticking with Victor and talking to others. When it was sunset, the broad man escorted my husband to me. I smiled at Draco who gave out a small yawn and drew him to me to give him a heated kiss. After a few moments he leaned in and down to lay his head on my shoulder. I grin as I look at Victor, who smiled back at me in the most naïve manner possible. That seriously ticked me off. "We hardly talked." He said. "Draco was just introducing me to others, that I never had a pleasure to meet his beloved husband." 

"Shut up." Draco muttered against my shirt. 

"He doesn't mean it." I say with a teasing chuckle (it was forced, I wanted Draco to mean it even when he didn't.) 

"Oh it's alright!" He laughed back. "With the amount of time we have spent together, so many times, I wouldn't even care if he did." I raised my brow and continued to have a stiff smile. What did he even mean by that? 

Draco mumbled that he was tired and I excused us both. Victor just smiled and waved us off as I apparated us both to our house. I had wanted to ask Draco so many questions. But I stopped myself when he fell on me with sigh. I carried him to the room and changed his clothes, so that he could take an evening nap. 

I guess topic 'Victor' would have to wait for a later time. 

* 

The whole house was dark, a few days, later when I came home from the department. I tried the switches and casted around the few spells, the lights didn't turn on even though everything was normal in the house. I guess it was a short circuit. I sigh as I casted a Lumos and approached the bedroom. When I opened the door a pale, blond beauty sat on the bed, lounging (and I mean utter lounging with long legs stretched out and wide open showing that he just wore a very old, almost ancient, flannel shirt of mine- the sleeves which went past his wrists and the hem fell at the edge of his buttocks). I almost dropped my wand seeing how the nightstands and sills were covered in lit candles and a light sheet of red and pink petals was on the bed. I heard myself gulp as I came in. All my tiredness gone in an instant as he beckoned me closer with his right index finger, and I followed his silent order. "D-draco." I managed to choke out. 

He just looped the same finger around the loop of my trousers which held my belt and undid it. He looked amazing with his slightly long hair fanning around his chin and nape as he looked up at me with a smirk. "Daddy..." He said, no, moaned out. I had to blink. Then again. 

_Daddy?_

"Yeah Daddy!" I didn't imagine I had said that out loud, but I may have. My eyes were wide when he pulled me down and instantly turned us around, so that he was on top. His balls brushed against the shirt I wore and he lolled his head back as he moaned again. "Oh yes, Daddy!"

I was terribly confused. 

We hadn't ever talked about 'Daddy kink'. Rope stuff, bondage, a bit of spanking here and there, was just what we did. And even then we talked around through it, in details. This was completely new. But the way he slithered on top of me, I was rock hard, and he grinded down against my jeans. I grabbed his waist with a tight but gentle grip as he bent down to kiss me wetly. I pushed a finger in. I was surprised to find it all prepared and wet. That was another shock of the day- I was the one who always prepared him and that too thoroughly, this was completely foreign. "Oh yes Daddy! Put it in me, put your fingers in me. I want it!" Even though shocked, I pushed three of my fingers in him, pressing it to the side and he moaned aloud. "Yes! Daddy just like that. I want your huge fingers in me- messing me all around!" There was either something wrong with him or maybe I was not catching on to something( my bet is on the first one, though Draco would never admit to it). I was then twisting my fingers around feeling the warm canal and scissoring in a way he loved. He pushed back against them with his head fallen back and his lips taking out regular moans and cries of pleasure. "Put it in me Daddy! Put your big, fat and manly cock in me!" 

I, unfortunately (and actually surprisingly- because the way he was moving his arse was illegally good), flagged down. He was directly atop my dick, he of course noticed. I let out a huge sigh and he stopped moving. "Harry?" He called out to me, confused. I closed my eyes when he slipped off of me sitting beside me. He called my name again. When I didn't say anything, he shouted. "Harry!" I look at him blankly. "What the fuck?" 

I crunched up to my elbows. " 'What the fuck?' What the fuck to you, Draco?" His blond brows furrowed. "What the hell was that?" 

"What-" he breathed out heavily from his nose. "You're asking me that?" He sharply snatched the pillow from under my head. "What the fuck do you mean? You went limp! Are you getting erectile disfunction? Are you getting senile?" 

I sat up straight on that say. "I'm sorry I went limp because my husband said to me that he wants my manly- big fat cock! And 'Daddy', Draco?! Where did that come from? You sound like a slut!" I got a hex on my leg. I didn't wince, but it sure hurt. Both of us glared at each other. We had over a minute of silence between us before I couldn't take any longer. "What the hell was that?" I repeated. 

He scrunched his lips. "I thought you'd like it." He folded his arms on his chest. The shirt was unbuttoned on the first few eyelets, and although I couldn't see that scar of long time back, there was enough of pale skin visible to soothe my eyes. 

"Why would you think that?" I straightened my glasses. 

He bit his lip before speaking. His voice coming out choked and petulant. "It was an endeavour on Muggle plays." 

I blinked once. "What?" 

"Muggles do this while having sex. I thought you'd like it, with you know - your muggle childhood with those awful muggle relatives of yours." 

"I was ten at the time. Like hell I'd know about sex then!" I blinked once again. "And how would you know what Muggle sex is like?" 

His answer was blatant. "I saw it." 

"You saw it?" He nodded his head. "And where did you see muggles having sex? Peep into the houses of some random politicians?" 

He threw another hex at me. I bit my tongue to stop gasping. "I saw a moving picture, but with sounds and it didn't repeat. It was a long moving picture, I forgot what they called it." 

"Video?" He shrugged his shoulders when I provided him. "Wait ... Did you watch porn? Oh Jesus Christ!" When he didn't reply with anything other than a glare I continued. "Where did you even get to see one- porn?" Of course I had seen porn before. Ron and I watched it together, when we went to muggle London, just after Hogwarts, before the Auror training started. We were all red faced when we rented a CD of it from a dingy, almost unhygienic, shop in some random alleyway and watched it in Charlie's player. I still remember both of us gawking before taking the bathroom break at consecutive times, just five minutes into it. It had become a habit of ours - to do so every weekend and watching various types of porn that there were; and then Hermione found us. An earful of 'how bad porn was for us' had us not go to that alleyway anymore. 

"Victor showed it to me." That one sentence had me stop reminiscing. 

"Victor- showed it to you?" He huffed and buttoned up his (my) shirt and put the pillow on his lap, covering his half hard cock. "Draco?" I asked when he looked outside the window. " _Victor_ showed it to you?" 

"Yes." He looked at me. Soft light flickered in his stern eyes. "He did." 

My eyes were wide, both with anger and madness. "Why?!" 

"What do you mean 'why', Harry? I asked him and he showed me." 

"You-you." I sputtered bfore taking a loud gulp and continuing. "You asked _Victor_ to show you porn?" 

"Why are you speaking his name like that? And I asked him how Muggle sex was different from wizarding ones. And he showed it to me in some small device of his. It was purely educational." He folded his arms on his covered chest. 

"I can't believe you did that." I rubbed at my forehead. "How could you ask a stranger for that? You could have asked me!" 

He narrowed his eyes and stood up from bed. "I don't know what's wrong in it. You're acting so overwhelmed." He opened the door to bath and went in. "I'm going for a bath and I'm going to masturbate too" He shut me up before I could say anything to him. " Alone. I don't want you inside, with me." And the door was shut with a hard force. I just flopped my head on the mattress thinking how stupid (although valid) I had sounded a minute ago. Nothing a good and expensive gift wouldn't solve, but I still went awry at the fact. 

*


	3. Chapter 3

The thing is, that didn't stop me from going on a self proclaimed - hidden mission when Draco told me he was going for a movie with a friend of his. This friend, I knew with no doubt, was Victor. Kingsley gave me an early leave when I told him there was a family issue in the run (which wasn't a lie), he just smacked me on my back and told me to deal with it right now. I was under a loud glamour and had changed my clothes to Duddley's old ones and was now sitting three rows behind Draco and Victor. There were sharing a small tub of popcorn, and that made me remember that Draco didn't like popcorn. Too salty, too roasted, too non-filling for him, he always said. I just couldn't help but think- why the fuck was he eating them now? With Victor that too! At that moment I wanted nothing but to flip that popcorn tub on both of them. But I cooled myself and extended a vision charm on my glasses when the lights in that cinema hall dimmed. Through out the two hours and seventeen minutes of the film I didn't pay attention to the screen. I got to know that it was a sappy romantic when there was a lot of crying and sniffling from the woman beside me and then a loud "woo" from her after a matter of minutes (probably because the actors kissed). I had my eyes on Draco and Victor, the way Draco would throw his head back at times to chuckle when Victor would whisper in his ear between the scenes, or when he would say something to Victor and the slight tears which formed in his eyes cause of which Victor gave him his napkin to dab on. And of course the way they looked at each other with a smile when the lady beside me had yelped the "woo". 

My head hurt with the way I clenched my jaw. As soon as the credits rolled in, I stood up and made way behind them. I saw them enter a pub afterwards while I sat on a bench down the street before following in. It was hard to find them, with the amount of people that were inside. It was a Saturday night- muggles loved to huddle during that time. I was about to give up when I heard a loud gasp just behind me, at the bar. I looked through the corner of my eyes and saw the blonde shock of hair of my husband. His head was fallen back as he laughed and the man beside him grabbed him by his arm.

I was both thankful and angry at that ( thankful cause otherwise Draco would have fallen back. Angry - because what gave _him_ the right to hold his arm in such a personal grip?). I went to the other side of the bar, so that I could look at both of them clearly. They were talking something and Draco's grey eyes were wide and he kept on nodding his head at whatever Victor told him. They both were sipping on a thick red drink- probably bloody mary. Apart from casual touches and laughs everything went uneventful, mostly. I was about to leave when a huge brunette man, probably taller than me, his arms rippling and the t shirt he wore stretched at his chest, approached them. He said something and Draco shook his head. Victor just looked ahead and sipped on his drink. The man said something again, and (so foolishly) I forgot to cast a extra-hearing spell which we had learnt specifically in 2nd year of Auror training. Draco shook his head again and I saw his lips say a 'No', before he turned ahead and sipped of his drink in a tight grip. The man grabbed his arm and spun him around sharply. I was about to stand up and punch his ugly mutt of a face, when someone else did that for me.

That's right- Victor was the one who did it. He didn't just stop there, he kicked on his gut and then a loud "get out you fucking bastard!" was heard out of his mouth over the now-turned-low volume of the music. Then he came back and consolidated Draco, who just nodded his head mutely. I couldn't stand anything anymore. I rushed past the back door of the pub and apparated back to our house. I was heaving and my magic was out of control. A bulb burst into shards and the candles lit and unlit repeatedly. I decided to take a long bath, a warm one, to soothe myself. 

That helped. Because when I heard the floo roar downstairs in the living room, I was calm and quiet. I had just made myself out of the bath when Draco came in. I was greeted with a long kiss which tasted like buttered corn and tomatoes (Bloody Mary it was then!), I rolled my tongue against his palate, relishing when he moaned and grinded his hips against the towel I was wearing. "Oh Merlin! Harry!" I felt his arms wrap around my neck as he pulled me closer, and I wound mine around his hips. I frowned when he leaned back and licked his lips. "what an evening!" He said before chuckling. I unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing. 

"Yeah? How was the movie?" I asked as I slid his shirt down and spelled it to the laundry basket placed in the corner of the room. 

"It was good. About letters. Did you know male muggles go for battles thousands of kilometres away and female ones wrote them letters?" I gave him a nod when I pulled down his trousers and spelled those away too. "It is quite sad and romantic. I mean they don't even know when they are going to come back- even then alive or dead." I nodded again and pulled him to the bed. 

"So you liked the movie?" I brushed at his fringe. 

"Yeah. I would have loved to watch it with you. It's a shame with the amount of work you have nowadays, we can't even go out for a small picnic or a night out." He snuggled to my chest and I let him, rubbing at his back. A pang of guilt hit my heart. I understood why he was hanging out with Victor a lot nowadays. Work took over my time of the day, Kingsley was on my head too. He had wanted a quite attentive and reciprocating next-in-line Head Auror, who mingled with everyone and took care of most of criminal based cases (which was 95% of all the cases). I couldn't even say a 'no' to any of the asks, there was a huge lot of people out there just to jump on me to say ,'Look at Harry Potter! Taking the benefits of his fame as Wonder Boy.' And I surely didn't want that to happen, even though Hermione said I was just imagining such. 

I heard a light snore on my chest and I couldn't help but smile when I saw Draco sleeping on me. Maybe I was just wondering about a lot. Or maybe I was totally wrong. But _something_ just hit me so wrong of Victor, that I wanted nothing but to punch his all straight jaw. It just felt like he hid something from me. 

*


	4. Chapter 4

It would have probably been a week of uneventful events. I got up made breakfast and showered. Draco would eat and at times join me in the bathroom. We both would leave for work. A couple round of interrogations took place, along with all desk work- which made me much more tired than being on the field. Which would lead me to not cook dinner and sleeping directly. Draco didn't complain. He would sometimes wake me up with a peppering of kisses on my cheek and neck and then cuddle to sleep. It felt way too domestic. It made me realise that - Fuck! I was married. And I was married to a very wonderful man and no one would be able to take that away from me. 

But maybe I jinxed myself. 

Kingsley had sent his patronus: it was five in the morning and I had my limbs around my husband, when a blue eagle flew in and screeched in Kingsley's voice to get my arse to the office as there was a break in Xello-Ring Case. We had never got any clues to further in the Xello-Ring Case. The last clue was found around a couple of months ago. It involved muggles and police (as well as Muggle army), it was hard anyway to interfere. Xellophilus, an aphrodisiac and halucigen, wasn't just a drug- it was a deadly drug. A couple of uses of this potion and person would be on deathbed. And the fact that this was distributed to the muggles made it much worse. Having properties of magical capabilities, with ingredients which muggles still hadn't discovered, we were at a high risk of getting found out. 

I quickly dressed in a Muggle attire and left for the case. I didn't leave a note hoping I would come back in a few hours, before Draco even woke up. Ron was there infront of an alleyway where I had just apparated. "Harry, you have to see this!" He gave me a sheet of paper and I glanced through the wordings of a receipt of sort. "50 vials, Harry! 50 vials injected into the bloodstreams of less than a hundred muggles." 

I nodded my head grimly, as I looked at him. "That's not it, is it, Ron?" 

He shook his head. "Twenty five of them are missing. And ten are dead. Their bodies are still in the warehouse." We approached a large, creeky shed. It was still dusk, as we entered we couldn't see a single thing before casting a higher volume Lumos. And Ron was right, there were a lot many dead bodies. I casted a time spell as I realised that this had been done not an hour ago.

"Any traces?" I ask Ron. He replied in a negative. 

"No magical traces found in a ten meter parameter of the warehouse." He poked at a dead body of a middle aged woman. "No hints of spell either. It as if all of this was done by a Muggle." 

I looked around a bit, placing location and identity charms here and there. "No trace of wand appearance either." I say. 

We and a few trainee aurors got out of the shed. I tell them to caste a disillusionment charm through out the alleyway. "Even if he was Muggle, there should be a trace of him as he carried the potion." 

I shook my head. "I don't think so, Ron. He might have dosed them before bringing them here." I look around at the walls in thought, that's when something caught my eye. I moved to the metal dustbin which was on the starting of the alley, and it had a sharp dent on it through which liquid of a plant waste poured out. It looked pretty odd, considering that the bin was full, but a layer of dust was on the black bags, but the yellow liquid pouring out was still gleaming. I caste a time spell and (to my relief even when I was staring at a foul smelling dustbin) the dent was made exactly an hour and fifteen minutes ago. I looked down, and found sharp tire tracks. 

"Ron!" He came running towards me. "Get someone to inspect these marks." I point at the blackish slashes on the pavement. "These are fresh. He banged against the bin." He nodded his head and shouted at the other men to do so. A few younger aurors came in. 

It took a while, but we had the opportunity to record the signature to help us track down the vehicle. It would take a couple of hours, so Ron and I decided to head to a nearby café. "How's 'Mione?" I ask as I pay for both of our warm lattes. 

"She sleeps a lot." He shrugged. "Her feet are getting weird too." 

"What do you mean weird?" 

He made a snickering sound. "She can't fit into her shoes she got last summer. She wears my slippers all around the house." I joined in the chuckle. "Rose just pokes around her belly. She'd read her Babbity Rabbit stories and sing to it. It's adorable." 

"That's our Rose." I said warmly. "She'd be a great sister." 

"That's what she's aiming for since past five months." We both quieten and take in the view of a few muggles going to work and some jogging with wires in their ears. "What about Malfoy?" 

I placed my half full cup on the table, playing with a brown sugar pack. "What about him?" 

He shook the biscuit for any crumbs and bit into it. "How is he? Mungo's and patients? How's he with you going home late every evening?" 

"He's fine." I took a sip of the latte. "He doesn't mind; he hangs out with his friends." 

"Zabini, Parkinson, Goyle mostly I think." I nodded my head. "Victor too, right?" I frowned. He saw my expression and continued. "I saw them last night." This was second time when I got to about the 'outings' from Ron about which I had no idea. I had thought that Draco had a long list of patients making him come home late, later than I did. 

"Where?" I asked. 

"The Leaky's." Ron just shrugged his shoulders and bit into another of the biscuits. "I was with Dean and I saw them in a booth." 

"Just those two in one booth?" 

"Yeah? You didn't know?" I shook my head. Draco didn't seem drunk at all (that's another thing that he had a high tolerance of alcohol, but he didn't smell like liquor too). I finished the hot coffee in a gulp, it scalded my tongue but I didn't care. I was frustrated and upset. Ron could probably make it out. "Harry, you okay buddy?" I frown my brows as I nodded. 

I suppose Draco wasn't impressed too when I came back home. It was late, the case took up much of our time and then there were a few Muggle officers (some military commanders as well) who had arrived just an hour after our arrival which delayed our investigation. But it was brunch time when I came back and I knew Draco wasn't impressed. He wore a frown as he sipped on his tea. I was about to apologize but he stopped me. "Where were you Harry? You didn't even leave a note or anything. I was worried sick, I had to floocall too many people for your sake!" His mouth was pinched and I had to stop myself from wincing. 

"I was in-" 

"A case. Some drug case. I called Kingsley. Harry, I had to call Kingsley!" To his defence Draco didn't like Kingsley, post-war hate sparks- Kingsley didn't support Narcissa while her trials took place. But since he did call Kingsley that meant he was terribly and furiously worried. 

"I didn't think that it would-" 

He cut me off again as he stood up. "I could not call Granger cause she would sleeping and she's in her third semester I know it would be a blessing that she's sleeping at all and I didn't want to disturb her." 

"I know Draco, but-" 

"I called Ginny then, she didn't know. The shopkeeper Weasley didn't know, Charlie lives in Romania - so of course he didn't know, but I still called him. Molly picked and said she was expecting us in Burrow in a few hours, and no you were not helping her in the pie you oh-so-tragically haven't mastered. I used the phone to call Weasley and he didn't pick up. So I guessed you were with him. I had to go through Kingsley's secretary to reach him. I had to do that, Harry!" 

"Alright, I apologize-"

"No it's not alright!" Merlin forbid if he'd let me speak. "How long does it take for you to scribble 'have a case' or 'Kingsley called' or 'Ron needs help'. I don't put a notepad and a pen, not a quill but a sodding Muggle pen, on our nightstand for a decor item." I winced at that and I know he saw it because he continued. "I don't mind you going off for field cases, even on a Sunday, or taking too much overtime or sometimes coming home at wee hours. I don't say anything!" 

"Of course you don't." I shouldn't have said that. It was like I was poking a quiet dragon with a stick (and at that moment, Draco was seathing like a dragon- well, Draco is dragon). Maybe it was the lack of sleep or exhaustion or maybe it was cause what Ron told me, not a half hour ago. 

"What?" His brows went astray, stillness of anger gone for feeling of unknown to settle in. 

"You're keeping yourself busy quite fine, aren't you?" I shouldn't have : I shouldn't have said that. Especially not in the way I did, full of mirth and a sneer forming on my mouth. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" His eyes were full of confusion and his lips parted. I wanted to shake his shoulders and yell at him, and at the same time kiss him senseless till we both were breathless and had forgotten all about this. 

"Oh you know about it alright." It was as if the dam was broken on my tongue. I just couldn't stop myself and at that time it felt amazing, a relief that something heavy was let down off of my chest. "Hanging out, tea and coffee, movies, drinks, dates in some random pub drinking bloody Mary's; or Leaky's with your peers that is- Zabini, Parkinson or- or - or should I say, Victor, specifically?" 

He was scared, not too much but marginally, as he took a step back but he willed his shoulders to stay straight and strong. It wasn't because of what I had said, it was because my magic was going wild. Our bed rustled and the windows opened and closed haphazardly. Last time this happened in front of Draco was when Charlie had a finger in him, and even at that time I doubt Draco was acutely aware of it because he was panting and heaving in need of a cock (my cock). But right now, he was fully aware. I took in a deep breath and willed my magic to calm. He didn't back down though (that's my Draco for you right there). "What is that supposed to imply, Harry?" He gritted out. 

"Why are you secretly hanging out with him!" I slammed my hand on the window, mostly to stop it from rattling, but I broke the knob instead. My hand ached but I didn't show it. 

"Secretly? I tell you everything." 

My mouth was set straight when I said again. "And when did you tell me that you had a drink with him last night? Here I thought my husband was working hard on some ill wizard, but he was actually having a laugh in some booth, closely sitting against some unknown man." 

He was angry too, I bet, three fold than before. He was gripping hard at the hem of the blue night shirt he wore. "I had a coffee with Pansy day before yesterday, Greg called me to ask about his new shop, Millie informed of her cat birthing babies, Luna was talking to me about pygmypuff stool and different colours of it. Did you want me to tell you about those? How pink shit means that pygmypuffs are ready to copulate?" He did have a valid reason but I was still angry. 

"You should have!" I said in dumb anger. "But you should have specifically told me about him." 

"Why?" 

"You think I don't see that you're getting chummy with him." A dumb argument, I know, but that got Draco angrier. 

"Wait- is this what I am thinking? Are you doubting that I'm having an affair with Victor?" He asked calmly, though behind his words, his eyes were glaring. He got his answer when I glanced out of the window, my ears heating up, before I looked back to his silver eyes. "Are you fucking with me? You think I'm dating him?" 

"Yes." I nod my head in anger. "I think you are dating him, and not just that." 

"And why would I do that Harry?" 

"I have been busy and You think I'm not giving you enough attention and you go out there searching for someone to-" 

"Continue saying that Potter and I'll break your knee." His eyes glowed like wildflower. "I can't even believe you right now. I don't want to talk to you right now, get out!" 

I stayed rooted at my place, punching at the wall by my side. "This is _my_ house. _My_ godfather gave it to me, I'm not going anywhere." 

He straightened at the wall he was leaning on. "Fine! I'll go then." He strode past me and took (not a pinch) a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace which roared in green flames. He shouted Parkinson Palace and even in a night shirt and boxers it felt like a dramatic exit. I regretted the moment he grabbed the powder, but I couldn't do anything but stand like a fool. I punched that glass window pane in anger, shattering it to pieces and cutting my hand in process. 

He didn't come back the whole day, he didn't even come to burrow. When Molly asked I told her that Draco was not feeling quite well and she handed me a pot of beet soup as I was leaving. Teddy asked for him too, he turned around to go to play although in a slow manner when he heard that his cousin couldn't make it. I tried floocalling Pansy (I even called her husband's phone), she didn't reply at floo (and told me to bugger off when her husband picked up). The wards were set up too, so I couldn't apparate to their place. Bloody Bitchy witch: Draco would never know that I called her that. I even told Kreacher not to mention it in front of Draco. I slept in a cold bed that night, missing Draco's breath against my neck and his legs around my waist. 

*


	5. Chapter 5

He didn't come back for two days after that. It felt like ages since I hadn't talked to him and centuries since I had seen him. He wouldn't pick up my phone calls or answer my owls. He didn't even allow me to enter the floor of St Mungo's he always worked in. A young trainee healer with sandy blond hair had stopped me as soon as I left the elevator saying "Healer Draco is busy and can't be interrupted while he's so excruciatingly into his work." Those were Draco's exact words which he quoted, and he quoted them thrice until another trainee joined him and repeated the same thing. I broke a chair at the reception.

When I came back home, after a short (but it felt drastically long) day at work; I didn't even chance to dust my coat when a thump on my leg made me look down. A little boy with a mess of shaggy platinum blond hair was wrapped around my thigh. I forgot it was Wednesday. "Teddy." I greeted him tiredly as I picked him up and bumped his forehead with mine lightly.

"You're early uncle Harry." He pouted when I put him on the dining table. "I couldn't find cousin Draco." I sighed when I walked to the kitchen and got a couple of oranges. I threw one at him and he caught it without any fumbling. Guess we might have another seeker in the family then. I had a bet with Ginny as to with whom would he take after in Quidditch. "Uncle Harry! Where's Draco?"

I peel my orange and hand him one slice. "Cousin Draco is with his friend right now. He has something to talk about with her."

"When's he gonna come back?" I wish I knew the answer for that, I thought to myself.

"Soon. But probably late at night, after you're asleep."

His pout deepened, and his hair smoothed out, which of course had to cause a pang in my heart because he looked exactly like the kid version of Draco, specially resembling the photos Narcissa had shown me a couple of years ago; save for the light freckles and brown irises, which Draco didn't have. "I had wanted to tell him about the new energy ball we all made in school."

I gave him a pity smile. "Oh it's alright, you can tell me."

"You're boring to tell to. You just make noises like 'hm-hm'." That made a chuckle spill out from my mouth. Teddy just glared at me.

"How about I make some hummus and tortillas for us, and we can snack on Doritos."

"Really!" He perked and jumped down the table, running to our pantry and brought out the largest red packer could find and shook it in front of me. "But cousin Draco doesn't like when we eat these at night. You won't tell him, right, when he comes back at night?"

I crossed my fingers and nodded my head. "I promise." Afterwards, after I had put Teddy to bed, I floocalled Pansy. I didn't give up even after half an hour. Eight minutes to nine, she answered, her short bob flaring around her in flames and her glare looked firey, both figuratively and literally. "Pansy." I greet her with a nervous smile.

"Draco doesn't want to talk to you, Potter." She spat out. The moment I was going to say something, she cut me. "How dare you even accuse Draco of such. And do you think _if_ he was having an affair _you_ would ever know of it? We're Slytherins for Salazar's sake, one of our qualities is to be sneaky." There was a murmur beside her and her tone immediately changed to kind and generous and romantic, which I thought never made Pansy Parkinson. "of course not honey, I would never do that to you. Your cock makes me hooked around you."

"Uh- Pansy?"

"Listen Potter," There, right there, was her snakey voice, back out with full force. "I would never tell you where Draco now is, because he's not here. And also because I'm a very good friend." My shoulders flopped. "Thus, I would never tell you that Draco is in Opposites Attract, some Muggle pub in Muggle London, because Draco terribly trusts me not to tell you."

I perked up, and she raised her brow. "Thanks so much, Parkinson. I swear, I owe you big time."

Just as I was closing the floo she called out. "His curfew is of one in the morning, make sure he's late. Mostly, doesn't come back until ten in the morning tomorrow." I whooped in agreement and changed into some dark grey (Draco would say mercury olive grey- three colours clubbed into one) trousers and a black shirt (which I knew Draco loved so much that he once said that I looked like sex on two legs), and pull on my loafers and apparated to an alleyway. It took some while to locate the exact address of the Pub, but when I did arrive there, it was more of a club than anything. There were even bouncers, three of them at the doorway. One of them stopped me, and I had to slip him a hundred pounds, because unlike Draco I didn't (never) caste a charm on them to let me in like I was a demi-god. The club was in full swing and there were more than a couple hundred people in there. And with half of them dancing (humping) around, it wasn't just hard to locate anyone, but even hard to move around. And the low, dim blue light with random flashes of artificial bright lighting, didn't help the cause.

A random passing of bright blond hair caught my attention and I was about to chase after it, when I felt a harsh pull on my arm. "Hey! Want me to buy you a drink? I support feminism."

I turn around to face a plump woman, her hair cut in straight bangs, dressed in a Nirvana T shirt and printed shorts. "I'm sorry, miss." I flash her my ring finger of left hand. "I'm married."

"Oh it's alright. I'm married too." She dug her hand in side her t shirt through the neck and bright out a chain with a thick gold ring with a tiny sapphire. "See."

I shook my head. "Then why are you-"

"It's the theme of the night!" She said excitedly.

"The theme?"

"Yeah! The Cheat night. Or Hush and Bang night, whatever you call it, I mean."

"The Cheat night?" I said out slowly, emphasising on every word.

"Yeah. Oh god, you've never been here, have you?" She let out a hearty chuckle, where I felt there was no need of it. "We have themes in this pub, like every second Wednesday of the month. So today it is that even if you have a partner you can flirt around, talk or maybe even go home with a stranger. And your partner can't say anything about it, they'd do it too. Richie, my husband, and I are sort of into this, and we're trying this kink out. And we guessed we wouldn't feel guilty if we did it with other people who are sort of cheating, but not exactly cheating, on our partners. This could become a normal norm in supposedly fifteen years from now, but it's so scandalous right now. But still- last month it was Blood Play night. Richie and I participated too, but we used fake blood." I zoned her out after she had said 'go home with a stranger', all I could see was her mouth opening and closing rapidly, with her eyes lolling around. I was just not angry, I was furious. No way Draco was planning to cheat on me with some stranger, just because some random club said that anything that happens tonight is not wrong. I quickly turned away and walked to the bar, ordering a straight rum and downing it hard and fast. A few people had approached me but I ignored them.

Then there was a buzzing in my pocket. I stilled and felt the wand buzz twice fast and thrice slow. I cursed a 'fuck' and rushed to the bathroom and apparated to a place which looked a dock. It smelt like salt and fish. I entered the warehouse where a junior Auror greeted me. "Auror Potter, we found ten bodies, all dumped in the water. We are guessing it was done not more than twenty minutes ago. The magical signatures are there too, and there are a few bodies which might be further in the water."

I give a quick glance at the wet bodies, laid all straight, All of their skin greying and scalding with large burns. Fucking Xellophilus and it's producer. "Where's Auror Weasley?"

"Right here." Ron walked towards me with pants. "Ten of them?" He winced when he saw the condition of all of them.

"Who discovered them? Where are we getting these intel from anyway?" I asked the junior Auror and he visibly shrank.

"We aren't allowed to disclose it." He muttered.

"We are superiors for Christ's sake."

"But Kingsley-"

"Auror Romanak." Ron said calmly, but his voice held the required sternness. "You will tell us now."

The boy seemed to be shaking as he spoke. "There's a non magic performing division in the naval force of Muggle military. They have been telling us about it since almost the beginning." We both sighed.

"I would like to meet the head of this division."

"Right now, Auror Potter?"

Ron shot him a look, I just pinched my nose. "Yes. Immediately if possible." As he scurried away, I rubbed my face and then took in the haphazard condition of my friend. He wore a worn out robe and fuzzy slippers, his red Auror coat just slung around his shoulders. "you look ready to sleep."

"And you look ready to party." He shot back with a grin. "Missus and you, happy night?"

"What? No!" I groaned when I recalled what happened in the club. "Why are people keeping things from me?"

"You mean Kingsley and his gang- and I thought you would have known, soon to be taking Head Auror position and all. You should have a word with him."

I leaned against a pole. "With who?"

"Uh... Kingsley?" He provided as he stood beside me.

"Yeah." I rubbed a hand on my face, skewing my glasses a bit my forehead and my eyes burnt. "Him too."

"And who else?"

"Draco-" I was cut off, I felt like everyone just loved cutting whenever I was going in deep into something.

"Auror Potter." Romanak came into view, huffing as he approached us. "Naval officer Flemmings would be here soon. He isn't the head, but he's second in command of the Muggle side of this case." I gave him a nod, and he furiously scribbled something away on a piece of sheet as he left.  
"Okay." Ron dragged out a cigarette box from his trousers which I knew Hermione detested with all her heart, so he'd smoke at times not infront of her. And it wasn't as if I could tell her about it because when Ron handed me a stick I gladly took it and lit it up with my wand. "Officer Flemmings sounds familiar, doesn't it?" Ron just shrugged in reply.

"What are you gonna ask him anyway?"

"How he finds body much faster than our men. And also, how does it even affect Muggle navy of all the matter."

It was after we'd both finished our smoke and had casted a strong refreshing charm in our mouths a man came into view. A man way too familiar for my liking, with his buzz cut hair and ripped arms. "Victor?" Ron exclaimed for both of us.

"Heya, guys." He then cleared his throat. "I mean- evening Auror Potter and Weasley." He gave a nod, and stomped his foot on the ground hard. Which I knew was necessary amongst Muggle military, but felt unnecessary right now. Ron and I nodded at him and he felt at ease.

"Why navy of all of them?" I asked.

Victor replied with a cool ease, which made me doubt my own sanity of the case. "The bodies are being dumped mostly in the sea. There was a huge research carried out in the rings, cause no way were tens of people were committing suicide every week. An investigation was done and forensics reported that there's unknown matter in every body and it couldn't be contained. The matter was then brought my supervisor, Cd. Gilles, and he's a retired half blood wizard. He caught onto the the symptoms and formed a small division of men and women of wizarding world in military, but the muggles don't know that we're working on this."

"So the ones who come after us don't know anything about you and your team?"

"Yes. They are just following normal protocol. They don't get close to the bodies though, our team makes sure of it."

"Well that's a relief." Ron sighed. "Can't believe Kingsley didn't tell us."

"We were supposed to be cleaners - the nobodies. So it's a viable option not to tell."

"But still." Ron raked a hand through his hair. There was an uncomfortable silence amongst us for a few minutes, but we all were thinking something. I was about to ask him more questions when Romanak came rushing back to us. At that time I was sure I would have hexed for interrupting me again, but his eyes were wide and excited.

"Auror Potter, Auror Weasley, we found location of the wanted. He's in the City Library." We all apparated there instantly. A few junior aurors were at the doors. We gave them a nod and entered the library stealthily. A few shelves were dropped and I see a few of the men crouched down. Ron and I got low as well, and crawled further in. A man was there, his hair greasy, black and haphazardly spread out as if he just came out from a pond of water. He casted a spell at us, Ron and I took cover behind a standing shelf filled with encyclopedias. I bring up three of my fingers and wave in a come hither motion, Ron replied with his middle finger and thumb joined at the tips and shook it a bit. I mouthed till a count of three and of we went with furious castings of spells.

Soon the man was captured. The Muggle woman he had taken hostage was oblivated and sent home in a taxi. It turned out that he was a dealer, fortunately the only one, and along with a few others, he made sure to spread it around the Muggle clubs and dumping of the bodies. He was taken back, his azkaban sentence was pending but interrogation would be done the next day. Kingsley would be pleased.

Ron clapped me on my back. "Kingsley would be pleased." I rolled my eyes at the exact thought process. "soon to be Head Auror captures the dealer and would be present in the interrogation sequence to show off his skills. You should read the rules before going in though."

I snorted. "Hermione is rubbing off on you."

"Malfoy is taking over you." My smile dropped instantly and I looked at the damp cobblestones. "Harry, what happened?"

"Draco and I." I sighed before continuing. "We had a.... An argument of sort."

"What did you do?"

"It's not my fault." He raised a ginger brow and I sighed again. "Fine, it was my fault. You seriously are acting like Hermione, right now." He shot a glare. "okay- so I might have-"

"Ron! Harry!"

Ughhhhhhhhhhhh. Why did no one let me speak?

We turned to see Victor, of all the people: _him_ , come at us. "I heard about the capture. Congratulations!" I gave him a small forced smile. "we'll be sure to make everything right." His phone buzzed, he peeked a look at it, he met my eyes and then looked at his phone again. He cleared his throat. "Harry," I didn't want him to call me that at all. "is everything alright with you and Draco? I mean are you guys..."

"What?" I snapped at him.

He didn't back down. "Are you two having a row?"

"You guys are fighting?" Ron put in.

I gulped audibly. "Yes, No. I don't know, maybe. Wait- no. No, were not fighting. He's just angry with me."

"Why?" Both of them ask at the same time. I was truly tired to explain in detail and I wasn't in clear mindset too. I just caught a dark wizard, anger was budding in me along with after effects of adrenaline.

"I just- why do you even know this though?" I pointedly look at Victor. "Was that a message from Draco?"

"Yes. He said he's in a pub and would like to meet up if I was around."

"Of course he does!" I couldn't help my tone to not sound venomous at all. Victor took a step back. Good. "He calls you of all the people."

"What's that supposed to-"

And it's not a pub, it's a perverted dance club for all things worse."

"It's a quiet drinking place." He muttered.

"A quiet what?!" My voice was loud and a few aurors looked at me, I chose to ignore them.

His eyes widened, not in fear, but in realisation. "oh, there are two Opposites Attract. One for people looking to sweat it off, and the other for a quiet night at the bar. They are by the same owner, so I guess, you mixed them."

The amount of relief which I then got was so much more than when Ginny told me that she knew that we weren't supposed to be together and that she could look at no one but her broom and she wanted to break up. It was as if someone had kicked me in the gut, but it didn't hurt- it felt good. I was so happy that Draco wasn't kissing any random person under rapidly blinking neon lights, but in some quiet yellow lit bar, drinking a glass of whiskey, alone ( _alone_ : my Draco all alone in a bar, drinking something, all by his own: I could imagine his eyes looking hurt on his impassive face.) My heart clenched at the thought. I fucked up.

"You sure did." Ron might have heard that, I might have said it out loud. We said our goodbyes to Victor and he left to meet Draco. I was sort of thankful that he went to meet him, and I wouldn’t explain anyone why. "Come over." Just that had me going to Ron's cottage.

Hermione was on an armchair, rubbing her belly and reading a heavy book. "Oh Harry!" She tried to stand up but I ran towards her and gave her a hug instead and pushed her to sit again. "How have you been- Harry, what happened?" Just one look at my face and she knew something was wrong. Ron went to the kitchen and got two bottles of beer and water for 'Mione. I sat on the couch and after taking a long sip, I told them everything. How I strongly disliked Victor and Draco never told me anything of his outings, and then the matter of Sunday. She listened quietly, Ron did too but he made a few comments around. "I fucked up." I concluded.

"Yes, and you were an arsehole too."

" 'Mione!" Ron gasped and pointedly looked at her belly.

"I'm just stating the truth. Draco is working on Victor's father, it's a magical disease along with trauma, he needs to talk to Victor about it regularly. Didn't he tell you that?"

"Well, not in detail. But in passing, yes." Even I didn't tell Draco about each and every little bit about my cases. I finally realised that it _maybe_ made sense.

"And what is wrong in having a new friend?"

"But, Hermione, he never told me he went out with someone that day."

"Do you tell him that?"

"No, but." I sighed.

"He's your husband, Harry. You both took vows. How can you doubt him? How can you not trust him?" It made me feel like it's my fault, I felt guilty. I cursed aloud.

"He thinks that I'm cheating on him, I'm at fault. I think that he's cheating on me, it is _still_ my fault. How's that fair?" I cried out. Ron hushes at me that I needed to tone down since Rose was sleeping. I pulled at my hair. "It is my fault, right?" They both nodded their heads. "What do you reckon I should do then?"

"Apologize to him." She said softly.

"I've tried. He doesn't even want to see me."

Ron smiled at me and clapped at my back. "You're Harry Potter, who used to stalk Draco Malfoy in school, even when everyone was against it. I'm sure you'll come up with something."


	6. Chapter 6

After having a proper six hour sleep at Ron and Hermione's, and getting a bouquet of lavender and white orchids, I was, the next morning, knocking on the door of Parkinson Palace. "Pansy!" I know my smile was blinding because she scrunched her face and groaned out. Only Pansy Parkinson could wear a white see through baby doll and dark red lipstick, sipping on a cup of hot lemon infusion and greet me with a bird already flipped out, at nine in the morning. "You look lovely!"

"Fuck you, Potter." She grumbled. But I just grinned at her. "Piss off, would you?"

"I can't." I sighed in a mocking way. "My husband's in your house and I need to give him this." I point at the large bouquet in my hand. It cost me fifteen galleons.

"He's sleeping." She shut the door behind her as she approached me, only leaving a centimetre ajar, her soft fuzzy slippers came in to clear view. "And you, Potter (it sounded more like _Pouteh_ , more than anything), are a prick." She poked at my chest with a long finger nail of hers painted in the perfect shade of cloudy-white. "Where were you last night? He was all alone and then he comes back with Victor dropping him here. You had one job-"

"Some case came up." I said quickly. "Sorry." I purposely left out that I met Victor, because the department was to be anonymous. "And I know he met with Victor."

She shook her head, a few whisps of her black hair escaped her light low bun (God knows how she makes a bun with short hair). "How could you even doubt him? And with Victor with all of them? Are you serious, Potter? You're a fucking prick!" Her frown dropped when I pulled out a bundle of yellow roses and handed out to her. Her mouth quirked up and I knew I earned her forgiveness when she took them. "Smart, Potter. Very smart."

"Draco?" I asked her hopefully.

She gave me a pitiful smile. "He really doesn't want to see you. You can try though." She pushed open the door and let me in and I gladly accepted the warmth of her house. "He's in the second room on the first floor. Near the painting of a brat swinging with her skirt high." I nodded before leading myself to the room.

I knocked on the door twice and then twice again. My heart fluttered when I heard his groan. "Really not in a mood Pansy, I'm knackered!" I could already imagine him in some white pyjamas, with his hair mused and sheets tangled around his legs. I caressed the door, as if I was caressing his body. I knocked again. "Pansy, I swear on mother's china- I'm tired. I don't even know how I'll go to Mungo's."

"Draco, it's me." I said softly, but I was sure he heard me because he gasped. And I heard his gasp through the wooden doors. There was some sort of rustling behind the doors and then everything went still. "Draco, can I come in?" He didn't answer for a long time, so I tried again. "If you don't answer, I'll take that as a yes."

"No!" He said immediately.

"Why not?"

"I'm not dressed."

I chuckled. "I'm your husband, Draco."

"I don't care. I don't want to see you right now. I don't even want to talk to you." I sighed and rubbed at the golden knob of the door.

"Fine. I just wanted to give you these." I realised he didn't know what I was talking about so I provided. "These, flowers. I got you orchids and some lavender stems. I know you love them. I know these aren't enough for an apology, but it's a starting, right?" He didn't say anything. "I'm just going to put them here and go. Okay, Draco?" He didn't reply, no assent, nor dissent. I put the flowers just at the side of the doors and left the place. I nodded at Pansy as I left, who was sitting on a chair of the dine table.

I wasn't just going to stop there. Repeated pursuance is best pursuit. I sent him the sickeningly sweet mocha he likes from Starbucks at exact eleven to his office. And at lunch time I ordered a waffle plate for him, which was lined with gold flakes and truffles. Expensive, diabetic sweet, but if that earned me a sight of his face it was worth it. I planned on cooking him his favourite red sauce pasta that he loved with all his might (it was what I had cooked for us on one of our firstdates, a couple of years back, and I remember not able to swallow my food because everytime he swallowed he would moan aloud like he was on verge of a climax). But when I arrived home I felt the wards shifted around, as if someone was already there. I carefully walked to the drawing room, the corridors, a small room which Draco had insisted to call tea room even though no one had tea in there, and then finally the kitchen. I sighed when I saw the lean back.

He might have heard me, cause he turned around quickly, his grey eyes tired and his mouth pinched. He didn't move from his place, so I didn't too. I just stood still at the door of the kitchen. "You're such a prat, Potter!" He snapped.

"I know."

"You're an arsehole."

"I am."

"How could you even..."

"I know. I'm sorry, Draco." I pleaded him with my eyes.

"You behave like such a wanker and then you give me flowers and waffles and coffee. I can't even stay mad at you."

"I'm sorry."

"I hate you." His wide eyes were tickling with tears and I wanted nothing but to rush to him and hug him tight and kiss him till we both were panting, but I stayed where I was.

"I love you, so much Draco, that it scares me. I can't see straight when it comes to you."

He chuckled wetly. "Yeah, you queer prick. I love you, Harry." I couldn't help myself, I almost ran to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulder and picked him up slightly. He let out a yelp as he hugged me back and I took a step forward to let him lean against the platform of the kitchen. I was whispering a combination of 'I love you's and 'I am sorry's against his skin and it was a relief when he dug his fingers in my hair and brought our lips together. I kissed him like a thirsty man, I was one for him. Always him and no one else. "I missed you immensely." He whispered against my lips.

"Me too." I groaned out and grabbed at his arse, pulling at his trousers. He smelt like antiseptic potions and his skin tasted of sweat when I ran my tongue against his jaw- all of it was such a turn on. "I wanna fuck you." He gasped and he rubbed himself against me. 

"Yeah, yeah." He pulled my hair to the point it hurt. But it felt so good. "it's been so long, Harry. So bloody long- like weeks."

I sucked at his neck, making sure a huge red mark was there. "Bed?" He shook his head.

"Here, Harry, please." Kreacher would kill us the next day, but I didn't care. Right now, my husband needed me, and I needed him. I spelled his buttons away and pulled down his trousers along with his pants. He did the same with mine, although his fingers slipped multiple times at the button and zip of my denim jeans, until I helped. I pushed him up and placed him on the marble slab, and he turned himself around presenting his arse to mine. "Harry." He groaned, and I was a goner. I bit at his sweet, sweet arse while I took out a bottle of sunflower oil, spilling more on the floor and less on my hand, and breached him with my fingers. He pushed back against them, like the fantastic man he was, and moaned aloud, loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear. "Harry, fuck me."

I couldn't control myself, but I had to. "I need to prepare you."

"I am!"

"You're not. It's just two fingers in." He pouted as he turned his face. 

"I want to feel you inside me Harry. I want to feel you for days from today." That's how, ladies and gentlemen, my husband seduces me to madness. I growled as I pulled out my fingers and after oiling my length I pushed inside of him in one go. He cried out in pleasure, his nails raked at the walls and he shook his head side to side. "oh yes Harry!" He wailed when I started thrusting in and out, making slight rotations with my hips too. "right there! Right there!"

"Yeah?" I thrusted in a bit harder than before, and then randomly jabbed at his bundle of nerves. 

"Yeah!" I pulled him by his chest upwards. He understood what I wanted, because when I thrusted out, he quickly turned around and wrapped his legs around my waist and I pushed in again as he leaned up to kiss me. Our teeth clanked and I knew my lower lip now bled with the impact, but it felt so good. His fingers scratched at my back and the heels of his feet dug at the small, I pushed our both's weight on the poor old black marble of the kitchen. I then brought one of my hands and pulled at his length, twisting my hand along his writhing body. "oh Salazar and Merlin!"

He was close, I knew, very close. I just had to pull a couple of more times and he spilled on both of your chests. His walls clenched but I didn't stop. I kept on pushing in and out, and he scratched blood from my back. "Too much! Too much, Harry."

"Don't care." I growled and made my movements faster than before. His head fell back and tears spilled from his eyes. I kissed them away. "You can take it, baby. I know you can." He just nodded his head (sort of), and kept on moaning. He loved it too, I wanted to give him more. He soon shuddered again and cried out, shivering as he came again without spilling. I soon followed, emptying myself inside him. He would complain later, saying how disgusting it was, but he loved it- he once told me when he was pissed out of his mind. I stilled for a few minutes and heard us both breathing heavily, his heartbeat was so loud and clear, then I pulled out with both of us wincing.

"If you're thinking that we're only doing this once tonight, you're wrong."

I chuckled weakly. "I wouldn't imagine that."

All I can say is that after the second round, Draco pulled out the dress he had brought when we went to Malibu. The next day we both took a leave and had lunch by the oak tree we had in the backyard. Upon my insistence, we went to watch the film that he and Victor had already seen (along with me, but he didn't need to know that yet. I would probably tell him after a week or so, when he would be terribly pleasant), he kept on saying "oh I love this scene", "this is going to hit hard", "did you see that, that's so sweet?" I couldn't pay attention to the movie at all, I just kept on looking at him and his wild reactions. He got a lot of kisses in the dark theatre, from me that is, and he reciprocated so well. We came home late, after eating at the new Chinese restaurant and loads of shopping bags (which I knew would appear anyway).

When we were on bed, tired and sweating from the amount of frotting we had some against each other on the stairs, he spoke slowly. "Were you truly jealous of Victor?"

I never spoke lies (almost). "Yes. But I know it was my fault." I rubbed at his lower lip when he opened his mouth to say something. "I was a jerk and stupid and an idiot. I spent a lot of time in work and we never got time to do stuff together, and felt bad that you were spending time with someone else. That's fucking insecure of me."

He quirked up his lips and snorted. "Yes. He is just a friend I learn about Muggle culture from, nothing else, you believe that, right?" I nodded my head. "I just wanted to understand you better and get more closer to you." As if to prove the fact he pushed himself forward and aligned himself against me and I placed an arm around his waist.

"You're already close to me."

"I want to get even closer." He then rolled his eyes. "Well, at least you didn't pretend to cheat on me."

"Never." I pulled him and kisses him slowly and carefully. "you're the only one I want."

"Same here, Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year,you! 2020 is over, but for me it wasnt that bad of a year. i made many memories, and i feel like i got closer to many people. the year made pursue writing as my hobby, which i had forgotten about. and i have improved so much, i bet the 2019 me would be really proud. a few of my friends came to about my hobby as well and i got good (almost) support from them. 
> 
> THANK YOU for reading this. i love these two fools so much. yes, harry is a bit foolhardy in this fic and draco is sorta vain- harry's pov was very difficult to write for me, draco's was much easier, and more of the challenge was to differentiate their povs, beacuse i didn't want similar writing patterns for them. 
> 
> please tell me what you liked or disliked about this fic. i'm open to all kinds of criticism and feedback. thanks again and i hope 2021 goes well for all of us. 
> 
> pai:)


End file.
